


A Two-Day Kind of Thing

by nothingisreal



Series: It's Just Fun [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingisreal/pseuds/nothingisreal
Summary: They’re not drunk this time. There are no excuses Charles can make.





	A Two-Day Kind of Thing

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, English isn't my first language

They’re not drunk this time. There are no excuses Charles can make. So he won’t even try. He can’t be bothered to care anyway, not with Artem pushing at his jacket, trying to get it off Charles’s shoulders but Charles doesn’t want to take his hands off where he’s grabbing at Artem’s body, making the task impossible.

Artem breaks the kiss with a laugh and Charles whines, tries to follow his lips. “Charles, come on.” Artem is grinning. He gives in, presses one more kiss to Charles’s lips before his hands grip Charles’s wrists. “I don’t remember you being this eager.”

Charles shrugs, tries to kiss Artem again but Artem pulls away, looks at him pointedly. Charles takes his hands off Artem with a heavy sigh. He quickly shrugs his jacket off, moves to work on his shirt, tugging it out of his trousers and then undoing the buttons which takes him way too much time, because apparently the arousal makes him clumsy. But then his naked from the waist up, kicks off his shoes for a good measure, and when he looks back up Artem is wearing just his trousers and yep, this is so much better. Artem grabs Charles’s hips and pulls him closer roughly, making their hips crash into each other and Charles moans, grabs the back of Artem’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.

This honestly is the best way Charles can think of to celebrate. Though it was Artem who actually thought of it. Charles was playing with the idea of having a little drink when Artem came up behind him, so close Charles could smell his cologne and feel Artem’s breath on his neck, his hand squeezing Charles’s arse so casually, it could almost be taken for an accident if it wasn’t for Artem’s hard-on pressing against Charles’s hip, or the way he leant in even closer to whisper in Charles’s ear - three digits and a ‘five minutes’ added almost like an afterthought - before disappearing through the door to the hotel lobby. Charles was trying to pretend he wasn’t staring at his watch but he doubts anyone paid him any attention, too busy celebrating. Which is a good thing, because it’s difficult to look inconspicuous leaving a party half an hour after it’s started with a very obvious tent in your trousers. 

Artem turns them around so that Charles is the one with his back to the bed and brings their hips together again, almost like he can’t stop himself. Charles moans against Artem’s lips, shoves one of his hands between their bodies to squeeze Artem’s erection through his trousers and is rewarded by a surprised gasp and Artem licking into his mouth, his hands sliding onto Charles’s arse.

And then Charles is suddenly on his back on the bed and he doesn’t even pause before moving up, shifting until his head is on the pillow. When Artem straddles him seconds later, he’s naked and Charles lets himself stare openly. 

Artem loves the attention, Charles has already discovered this earlier, and that hasn’t changed in the month they haven’t seen each other, he still stretches on top of Charles, flexes his muscles, showing off, his hand sliding up his own thigh to rest right next to where he’s cock is leaking and Charles licks his lips, looks back up at Artem’s face.

“I thought this was supposed to be a one-time kind of thing?” Charles smirks even as he raises his fingers to Artem’s chest, rubs his nipples on the way down, where he settles his hand on Artem’s abdomen, traces up and down the trail of hair leading to his groin, just the tips of his fingers against the skin, and his smile widens when he hears the sharp intake of breath above him.

“Such a fucking tease.” Artem mumbles, ignores Charles’s amused ‘look who’s talking’. “It’s a two-day kind of thing. Two-day-and-a-bit maybe.” Artem rocks their crotches together, Charles still wearing his trousers, and smirks at him knowingly. “You know, you can always just go back to that party if you think it’s more interesting.”

And fuck, he’s got him there! There’s no way Charles would rather go back down to that crowded room, not for all the alcohol in the world, this is so much better, and it won’t make him feel like he’s dying tomorrow - he still remembers that last hangover and no, thank you, he’ll have to pass.

“Fuck you!”

Artem’s laugh is dirty as he rubs himself off against Charles’s clothed hip. “If you ask nicely.” 

And before Charles can argue, Artem puts his hands on the bed on either side of Charles’s head and leans down to kiss him, open-mouthed, and Charles bucks his hips against Artem’s the sensation dulled by two layers of fabric. Artem’s hands are on Charles’s buckle and he struggles with it for a moment before finally getting it open.

“Safeword?” Artem asks when they break apart and Charles furrows his brows.

“What?”

“Let’s just go with green, yellow, red, okay?”

It looks like all the blood flowing to his cock has made his brain sluggish because Charles doesn’t realise what’s happening until Artem yanks his belt out of the loops and then Charles’s hands are above his head as Artem ties them together and then to the headboard.

“What-?”

Artem kisses him again, gently this time, until Charles relaxes under him again, sinks further into the mattress. “Green?” He asks.

Charles hesitates for a second, bites at his lip but then nods. “Green.” 

He trusts Artem with this, knows how good the sex can be because it was already pretty amazing a month ago. Besides, he can stop at any time so it’s cool. Not to mention that he’s curious what Artem has in mind. 

Artem adjusts the belt around his wrists and Charles tugs at it but Artem has done a good job so he just lays back and waits for what Artem has in store.

Artem starts by kissing him, one hand on Charles’s jaw. It’s sweet and tender and Charles can feel himself melt under the touch. Artem presses his lips to the corner of Charles’s mouth. “What do you want? This is all about you.”

“Why?”

Artem shrugs, runs his hands down Charles’s sides to the front of his trousers where he undoes them. “You’ve deserved this.”

Charles doesn’t question him any further. “Just go on.”

Artem nods, slips his hand inside Charles’s open trousers and sqeezes his erection through his briefs making Charles buck his hips, trying to find more friction but Artem pulls away. Artem tugs Charles’s trousers down, throws them somewhere on the floor and then, without any warning, his mouth is on Charles.

Charles swears loudly, bucks his hips again but Artem holds them down. Artem’s mouth feels hot and wet through the fabric of his briefs as he licks slowly from the base to the tip. He doesn’t tease Charles for long though and his underwear soon joins his trousers next to the bed.

Except Artem seems to have completely lost interest in Charles’s cock. He spreads Charles legs, moves back up Charles’s body, scrapes his teeth over Charles’s nipples, his hands stroking up and down Charles’s thighs. Charles can feel himself leaking onto his own stomach but he knows that Artem is only just getting started. Artem licks over Charles’s nipple until Charles is panting and arching up off the bed. 

Then he moves lower, slowly runs his tongue down Charles’s abs, traces the outline of the muscles, making sure not to leave a square inch untouched. By the time Artem gets to his hips, Charles is shifting on the bed, his hips moving, trying to find something to rut against and finding only air. 

Charles wants to touch himself desperately but he can’t. He’s at Artem’s mercy, Artem’s in control here and Charles finds that, despite being so turned on it  _ hurts _ , he’s really enjoying this, just letting someone else slowly take him apart, blow his mind.

Artem moves lower, licks up the inside of Charles’s thigh. Charles gasps sharply when Artem bites at the top of his leg, right below his butt. And then Artem’s mouth is on Charles’s balls and yes, this is good, this is closer to where Charles needs him the most, but at the same time, it’s driving him mad because it’s still  _ not enough _ .

Artem takes him by surprise again when he slides his mouth down Charles’s cock, his fingers wrapped around the base, moaning like  _ he _ is the one that’s been dying to do this and not Charles. Charles throws his head back, curses loudly but then he forces himself to raise his head and look down his body at Artem.

Artem pulls off to lick around the head, smiles naughtily when he notices Charles watching and then he’s swallowing Charles down again, torturingly slow in his moves, and Charles wants to push his head down, hold him still and fuck his mouth but  _ he can’t _ . And fuck, but Artem is so good at this, Charles knew that already but it still surprises him. It’s like he’s been doing this for years, maybe he has - Charles has never asked, doesn’t know if he even cares but the end result is mind-blowing and that’s all that counts. Charles can still remember Artem making Charles fuck his mouth the very first time they did this. And he looked like he enjoyed every second of it. 

It’s the same way he looks now,  eyes closed as he takes Charles as deep as he can. He breathes in through his nose, swallows around Charles’s dick and Charles thrusts up but his hips are pushed back down immediately and he really is going to lose his mind if Artem keeps this up for much longer. But at the same time he also wants this to go on forever, for Artem to just keep doing this the whole night because it’s a torture but a very pleasurable one.

Artem’s not teasing anymore, he’s sucking Charles off like he means it, fast and hard, not bothering to use his hands, there’s spit everywhere and it’s so messy and  _ hot _ . Charles is so close, he can already feel it in his stomach but then Artem just  _ pulls away _ . Charles’s stares at the string of spit that’s still connecting Artem’s lips to his dick and with a whine he lets his head fall back onto the pillow. Which is a mistake because now he can’t see what Artem’s up to and if he could then maybe he would have somehow prepared himself.

Artem pushes Charles’s legs further apart and up, so that they’re bent at the knees, feet flat on the mattress. And then he goes back to sucking at the skin of Charles’s thighs and Charles can hear himself whine, doesn’t even care anymore. He’s still so fucking close but Artem just won’t let him come.

“Ohmyfuckinggod…!” 

Charles tries to move his hips, doesn’t even know in which direction, but Artem’s holding him still and the more Charles writhes, the more Artem’s fingers tighten on his skin. Charles doesn’t really notice, his whole attention focused on where Artem has his tongue licking around his hole, probing at it, and if Charles thought this was torture before, it was nothing compared to this.

Artem chuckles, his mouth still on Charles and Charles can feel the vibrations, tries to do something, he doesn’t even know what exactly, anything to get Artem closer or maybe to get him away because this feels almost  _ too _ good.

“Still okay?” Artem asks, his lips brushing Charles’s arse and Charles whines.

“Yes, for fuck’s sake! Just don’t fucking sto-oh!”

Artem is laughing at how eager Charles is, but Charles can’t bring himself to care, not when Artem’s tongue pushes past the ring of muscles and  _ holy fuck _ , how is it even possible to feel this good? Artem pulls away, licks his lips and Charles moans weakly at the sight. Then there’s a finger pressing inside him and it’s weird, tight and a bit uncomfortable - Charles has never fingered himself before - and he goes perfectly still, his brows furrowed as he tries to work out how he feels about this.

Artem is studying him carefully from between his legs but when Charles gives no indication that he wants him to stop, Artem pushes his finger deeper and Charles’s mouth falls open. It’s a very odd sensation but Charles pushes his hips down, forces Artem’s finger all the way inside, his knuckles against Charles’s arse and he can kind of see the appeal. 

And then Artem withdraws his finger, only the tip inside Charles, and when he pushes back inside it’s with two and it’s quite a stretch, only spit to ease the way, but Charles is still wet and open from where Artem has been tongue-fucking him, so it’s not unbearable. Artem scissors his fingers a couple of times, and then his tongue is back inside Charles, who trashes on the bed, his chest heaving up and down as he struggles fruitlessly against the belt around his wrists. He feels hot and wet, his dick and arse covered in spit and there’s precome on his stomach and he doesn’t even care how slutty he looks as he spreads his legs, fucks himself down on Artem’s tongue and fingers. 

Artem pulls away again and Charles is suddenly empty as he whines, throws his head back against the pillow. Artem gets off the bed, Charles doesn’t know what he’s doing, can’t bring himself to open his eyes but he can hear the nightstand being opened and closed. And then he feels Artem shifting on the bed, straddling him and when he looks at him Artem is fucking himself with his fingers, bottom lip between his teeth and a frown on his face as he concentrates on spreading himself open. 

Charles’s dick aches, twitches eagerly when Charles imagines fucking into the tight heat. He’s done that before, he knows how hot Artem gets like this, how easy it is to get him all pliant and begging for Charles to fuck him harder, let him come.

“Think you can handle this?” Artem asks as he rolls a condom down Charles’s cock and Charles nods.

“Can you?”

Artem laughs, gives Charles’s cock several loose strokes, his hand slick with lube. And then he shifts higher up Charles’s body until he’s hovering over his erection, reaches behind himself to position it at his entrance. 

Charles is honestly surprised that he doesn’t feel the immediate urge to come. But then maybe not so surprised - now that he has something to focus on, other than his own orgasm, he can distract himself, make it good for Artem too.

Artem stills, his arse flush against Charles’s hips. Charles wants to grab his hips and force him to start moving and the knowing smirk on Artem’s lips suggests he knows what Charles is thinking but has no intention of giving in so easily.

“Wanted to say something?” Artem asks offhandedly, running his fingertips down Charles’s chest to his stomach where he rests his palm flat against the skin there.

“You’re so-” Charles doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Artem leans down, laughing, and shuts Charles up with a kiss. The movement makes Charles’s cock shift inside him, press against his prostate and they both moan at the sensation. 

Artem finally stops teasing as he straightens up, hands on Charles’s chest, and starts moving. He sets a quick pace right away, not bothering to go gently. And Charles is too worked up, too turned on, he’s been wanting to come for what feels like hours, and it’s all Artem’s fault, so Charles can’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed when he comes less than a minute later.

Artem’s still hard when he rises on his knees, Charles’s softening cock slipping out of him. Artem gets rid of the condom and then moves to straddle Charles’s stomach again.

“I could help you with that if I had my hands back.” Charles nods up in the general direction where his wrists are still bound together and secured to the headboard. Charles is sure that this is something Artem won’t turn down. But to his surprise Artem just smirks. 

“Nah. You can help me without them.” Artem runs the tips of his fingers from Charles’s wrists down his arms and Charles shivers with a gasp.

And then Artem moves further up, one hand on his erection and Charles understands what he wants. Artem makes it even clearer when he brushes his fingers across Charles lips, pushes past them. Charles wants to grin but he stops himself, sucks on Artem’s fingers, swirling his tongue around them. He’s rewarded with a moan from Artem and he wonders if maybe he should drawn this out, tease Artem for a bit. But he actually  _ wants  _ to do it and he doesn’t feel like teasing  _ himself _ .

Artem slips his fingers out of Charles’s mouth, the look on his face suggesting he doesn’t really want to but knows it’s about to get so much better. “Open up.” Artem asks, presses the tip of his cock against Charles’s lips, smearing some precum there, and Charles obeys. 

Artem cock feels thick and heavy on Charles’s tongue and Charles has never really got a chance to get used to this, has only done it once before, but he’s noticed that it’s the fastest way to make Artem fall apart. He wants to put his hands on Artem’s body, touch him all over. 

Artem is slowly fucking Charles’s mouth with short shallow thrusts and he’s close but this feels too good to end this quickly. He reaches towards the headboard and then the belt is somewhere on the floor and Charles’s hands are on the back of Artem’s thighs immediately, running up to his butt where he digs his fingers into the skin.

Artem’s babbling, telling Charles how good he is, how much Artem loves his mouth, how pretty he looks like this. Charles finger slips inside Artem where he’s still slick and open and Artem lets out a strangled moan, puts his hands flat on the wall in front of him. 

He has just enough self-control left to pull out so that he doesn’t come in Charles’s mouth. His hand moves quickly on his own cock as he comes across Charles’s parted lips and Charles swipes his tongue over them automatically which makes Artem throw his head back with a weak moan.

“Shit, Leclerc, you’re unbelievable.” Artem laughs as he falls back onto the bed next to Charles.

“I know.” Charles grins which earns him a half-hearted slap on his arm from Artem. 

Charles was going to go back down, enjoy the party for a bit but now he just feels exhausted and sleepy. “Can I stay here?”

They’re not drunk this time. There are no excuses Charles can make.Artem shrugs, turns off the lights and Charles can’t see anything because the curtains are drawn. He feels the mattress move and then the covers are pulled over him and Artem’s shifting closer. “Only if we can cuddle.”

“It’s a deal.”

They’re not in love. They’re not drunk. There’s nothing Charles can think of to explain to himself why they’ve done it. Except now he doesn’t even feel the  _ need _ to find excuses. They’re friends but the sex is great. It’s just some fun and that’s a good enough reason for both of them.


End file.
